grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Himeko
}} Himeko is a amnesiac girl from a sea port town far from Almaria's capital. A strange woman who lets her curiosity get the better of her, Himeko desires to regain her memories, and understand why they were taken in for first place. She is part of the Abyss Paradox. Her familiar is Sneeze. Appearance Himeko is a short, slim female, looking to be in her early twenties despite being in her mid-sixties. She is often described as looking fragile, like glass. Her skin is slightly tan, retaining a soft healthy looking hue. She has long, white cascading hair down to her ankles. Her eyes are two different colors, the right a bright and beautiful blue, swimming with emotions, and her left, black, with a yellow pupil and three small dots under it. The girl has a more laidback, but modest style of fashion, made to make her travels more comfortable. The most distinguishable feature on her (besides her eyes) are three scars. Two on her neck, jagged and pronounced as if she'd been collared at some point and it had dug into her flesh. The other is large lines in the shape of a circle on her torso. She knows not where she got either, though she would give anything to. They serve to show there was once a past she has long forgotten, the many questions unanswered. Personality himeko, through a sincere lack of effort, can be considered a fairly frustrating woman to come across. while not personally desiring to be such a nuisance, Himeko attempts to be helpful to anyone she passes, but her exerted effort causes her downfall. a viceful curiosity, despite allowing her to learn of vital information, also causes her more trouble than the information is worth. the results may be worthwhile, but only after a series of error on her part. for someone as friendly and gentle as she is, himeko is fairly selfish for her own well-being at the expense of another's wants or needs, and does what she deems necessary, or important when an answer to her desired question is dire. when upset or provoked, her tongue is sharp, and her words brash; her anger is without a filter, especially when passionate about her opinion or stance. himeko hypocritically despises secrets, as she keeps some, if not more so, than the next person. in spite of himeko's personal desires, the woman is still capable of instilling hope in even the most broken people. charismatic, passionate, and above all, optimistic; no one would ponder the difficulties she's been through with her strong will. she loves fearlessly, and she braves dangers. Abilities Hemokinesis Blood Manipulation. Himeko can transform her blood into weapons. Her most notable creations include a scythe and a shield, however she has been known to create weapons like a sword and bow and arrow. Her power is limited to her own blood only and said blood transformations are solid form not liquid, as though they appear. For now she is only restricted in a certain size range, any more and she pushes her limits, risking her life as it takes more blood. Shapeshifting With enough concentration, Himeko can change her shape into that of a raven, and though normal at first glance, appearing the same as any old raven would, the truth lies in the three void eyes she possess, oozing blood. She can't stay in this form long, perhaps an hour and a half at the most, but maybe in due time she can stress this ability and prolong it. She uses this for her intel gathering. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Regeneration → Though significantly slow, due to her blood being acidic, and thus being unable to dress wounds, this is the only means Himeko has of repairing her body. ✔ Magic Sensitivity → Himeko is sensitive to magic. Typically, the hairs on her body will stand, she'll get cold chills, or her body will tingle. It's not quite common knowledge, as she'd just started experiencing this feeling. However, it's quite clear it will not just go away with time, as it's become quite a permanent feeling at this point. ✔ Acrobatics → Agile and Nimble. Himeko is flexible. Due to her small frame and stature, the girl can move quite quickly, and can easily wear an opponent down with her high stamina. Though it's to be noted that she is prone to clumsiness still despite this. ✔ Navigating → Himeko is far from directionally challenged. She fully capable of telling north from south, east from west, and is especially good at navigating the seas since being trained. ✔ Basic First Aid → Mainly for others as she has little use for it for herself. �� Acidic blood → Highly lethal, But also a nuisance, as Himeko is left to allowing her own body to repair the damage, since she cannot dress the wounds. The larger the wound, the longer it takes, and Himeko can often be bedridden for days allowing her body to heal. �� Curiosity → She’s the overly curious type that questions anything and everything in her life. Naturally, this often makes her a target, and sometimes those around her. She doesn't mean to be a troublemaker, honestly, it just so happens that trouble follows her. �� Restless → Himeko has to be constantly on the move. She doesn't prefer to stay too long in one area, especially when there are things to discover. �� Fragile → She is by far more fragile, and hurting her can put her down for the count longer than she'd care to admit. Himeko appears to try and pretend she's capable of taking a hit, but whether those attacking believe it to be true is up to them. �� Lack of Armor → No armor what so ever to shield her body. Her outfit is meant to help her endure the heat and constant moving during her job, not for fighting or defending her body. �� Fear of Restricting Vision → Possibly her biggest fear is not being able to see anything or anyone. If one was to blindfold her, she wouldn't know how to react besides panicking and trying to see again. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Spotify Playlist. ★ Spreadsheet. ★ Aesthetics. ★ Belongs to The Fool arcane. ★ Her Myers Briggs type is ESTP and her Alignment is Chaotic Good. ★ Literary Associations: Persephone Myth and The Morrigan Myth. ★ Image Associations: Forget-me-nots, Thornes / Vines, Lace, White, Blood, Glass, Ravens, Fireflies. ★ Since studying under Ezra she knows the basics of first aid, likewise navigating on the seas and cartography. ★ She's a rather flirtatious girl, but appears to like to keep herself free from relationships. It'd probably take an extremely dedicated person to catch her. ★ Highly secretive, and appears to like to play around with people, mentally preferably. ★ Things that are dead but still very much alive are very irritating to her. She doesn't particularly get along with the undead, likewise she doesn't think death is at all beautiful. What's dead should stay dead. ★ Enjoys the smell of rain, both before and after, and grass. ★ She'd be fast to say she hates drama, but it can be rather interesting to watch from the sidelines, and she's not involved in it what so ever. ★ Loves all sorts of animals and she's the "bring them all home" type. ★ She can't sing for the life of her. ★ Her handwriting is pretty poor, despite intense practice. It's sort of a kids penmanship. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Paradox